This invention relates to an improved game apparatus which is a game of skill rather than one of chance. In the game, there are at least two players and each alternates in playing with all of the disks left in place until the game is completed. In this manner the players can elevate their score, for example, by hitting one disk with another and this calls for a much higher degree of skill than most target and roll games. Furthermore, each player has an opportunity to greatly add to his score by the more difficult task of passing the disks between the pair of pegs which are spaced just sufficiently to allow them to roll through with the most accurate placement. The disk itself is so sized and constructed that as soon as it passes over the edge of the playing board it will assume on the score board a stable, flat position.
Prior art games are known in which rolling projectiles of the type used in the present game are sent along an inclined rail with the distance travelled indicating a particular score. A game of this type is shown and disclosed in C. A. Watkins, U.S. Pat. No. 2,199,016 issued on Apr. 30, 1940 for "Game". Other games are known in which a disk shaped projectile is used for knocking game pieces from positions in the field of the board such as O. D. Sorell, U.S. Pat. No. 1,666,474, issued Apr. 17, 1928 for "Game Board for Game Pieces and Surface Projectiles". Other games are known of the type in which a spinning projectile is utilized which projectile falls off an edge formed in the game board such that it will drop into a numbered opening pocket to achieve a particular score. Such a game is shown and described in W. Zolper, U.S. Pat. No. 1,127,345 issued on Feb. 2, 1915 for "Game". A still different type of game is shown and disclosed in W. N. Best, U.S. Pat. No. 3,073,599 issued on Jan. 15, 1963 for "Rolling Game" in which the cylindrical type rolling projectile is upended by a rail in such manner that it drops on an indicia marked sector.
The present invention considered in the light of the prior art will be seen to involve much more of the element of skill than the element of chance. This makes the game much more interesting for the players.